Four Rangers from the past came to help
by albertalburo567
Summary: The four past rangers like Troy Burrows, Ryan Mitchell, Katie Walker and Dillon came to help Tyler Navarro and the other Dino Charge Rangers to fight and defeat Sledge's Army.


Amber Beach 2015, Tyler Navarro, Shelby Watkins, Chase Randall, Koda, Riley Griffin, Sir Ivan of Zandar, Prince Philip III and Kendall Morgan used their skills to defeat the army of Sledge, but they were struggling in fighting them.

Tyler said "These guys are never gonna stop, we have to defeat them for good!"

Riley said "I don't know if we can."

Shelby said "We're losing powers!"

Keeper recruits four Rangers (Megaforce Red Ranger, RPM Black Ranger, Yellow Time Force Ranger and The Titanium Ranger) to help the Dino Charge Rangers and then their powers are restored. Sledge's Army retreat and are planning to fight again.

Tyler said "Who are you four?"

Koda said "Identify your selves immediately!"

The Megaforce Red Ranger removed his helmet and said "You may know me as the Megaforce Red Ranger."

Tyler said "Troy Burrows?"

Troy said "Yep. It's me. I am also known as the leader of the team."

The RPM Black Ranger also removed his helmet and said "My name is Dillon."

Chase said "The Black RPM Ranger from Corinth."

The Yellow Time Force Ranger then removed her helmet and said "You may know me as the Yellow Time Force Ranger."

Kendall Morgan said "Katie Walker."

The Titanium Ranger also then removed his helmet and said "I'm Ryan Mitchell the Titanium Ranger."

Riley Griffin said "You are one of Lightspeed Rescue."

Tyler said "Thanks for helping us guys. It is also an honor to meet you."

The rangers then went to the Dino Charge Command Center.

Tyler said "Troy, I heard about the Legendary Battle. Do you know anything about it?"

Troy said "Yes I know and I led all the rangers, including the past rangers in fight the Armada. The Leaders of the past rangers were like Tommy Oliver, TJ Johnson, Cassie Johnson, Leo Corbett, Damon Henderson, Karone Corbett, Carter Grayson, Dana Grayson, Wes Collins, Mike and Emily."

Tyler said "Can you talk about Jayden Shiba and Casey Rhodes?"

Troy first told the story of Tommy Oliver "Of course but first I'll tell you a story about Tommy Oliver. Tommy was also a new kid in school just like me as the new kid of Harwood County High School. Rita Repulsa kidnapped Tommy and placed him under an evil spell and transformed him into an evil Green Ranger. He travelled to the Command Center and put Zordon, Gosei's former master, out of commission and downloaded a virus into Alpha 5's programming. He then fought the Power Rangers then Rita's spell was then broken. Tommy decided to join the Power Rangers to stop Rita. Tommy is not only a Green and a White Mighty Morphin Ranger but he is also a Red Zeo and Turbo Ranger even a Black Dino Thunder Ranger. Tommy is currently the Husband of Katherine Hillard, Pink Zeo Ranger. Tommy is also Jason Lee Scott's Best Friend and Kimberly Hart's former boyfriend. And that's the story of Tommy Oliver."

Troy began to tell TJ Johnson's story "Now it's time for the story of TJ Johnson. TJ was first a Red Turbo Ranger and a successor of Tommy Oliver and then became the Blue Space Ranger. TJ wanted to be a Power Ranger ever since he was a little boy. He rode a bus en route to Angel Grove, riding along with Cassie. He and Cassie witnessed an attack by Divatox, who captured the Tommy. TJ fought the Piranhatrons, and freed Tommy from his prison. Because of his bravery and his assistance in saving others, he was picked by Tommy to be his successor in forming the new formation of Turbo Rangers as the second Red Turbo Ranger. The team consisted of himself, Cassie, Ashley, Carlos, while Justin stayed on as Blue Ranger. He was a very capable team leader, but failed the mission to defeat Divatox. TJ tells the other Turbo Rangers that they need to go after Divatox and stop her before she returns to Earth. The Rangers and Alpha 6 rode the NASADA space shuttle, while Justin stayed behind with his father and became the next leader of the Turbo Rangers. The space shuttle took off to find Zordon. He met Andros, Red Space Ranger from the planet KO-35. Andros gave the four Rangers, Space Morphers. TJ became the Blue Space Ranger and the team's second-in-command. The Rangers kept searching Zordon, who has been kidnapped and also protecting Earth from Astronema, also known as Karone and Andros's sister. TJ would remain as the Blue Space Ranger. TJ alongside with Cassie and the other Space Rangers went to Terra Venture to help the Galaxy Rangers in dealing with the Psycho Rangers. And that's the story of TJ Johnson."

Troy tells the story of Cassie Johnson "Now it's time for the story of Cassie Johnson. Cassie Chan or Cassie Johnson was first a Pink Turbo Ranger and then a Space Ranger. Cassie is the wife of TJ Johnson. Cassie was a gutsy and sarcastic, music-loving teenager. She moved to the Angel Grove/Stone Canyon area to pursue her dream of breaking into the music business. She met TJ and befriended him. Cassie then helped TJ in rescuing Katherine Hillard and Tommy Oliver. She also became a Pink Space Ranger just like I told you the story of TJ. And that's the story of Cassie Johnson."

Troy tells the story of Leo Corbett "Now it's time for the story of Leo Corbett. Leo, along with his brother, Mike Corbett, lived on earth as citizens of Angel Grove. During his childhood, he played sports. During the construction of Terra Venture, Leo dreamed of joining those who would go into space to find a new world. He largely witnessed the discovery of the Quasar Sabers by accident. Mike Corbett gave the Red Quasar Saber to Leo before falling to his apparent death. This allowed Him to morph as the Red Galaxy Ranger. He became close friends with Damon, Maya, Kendrix and Kai; the group helped each other with their strengths and weaknesses. The Psycho Rangers had returned and also under the command of Trakeena to attack the Rangers. Psycho Red went after Leo and Andros, the Red Space Ranger. Leo and The Rangers defeats the Psycho Rangers. When Kendrix, Leo's former girlfriend and the former Pink Galaxy Ranger, destroyed the Savage Sword it killed her. Leo was very sad, but when the powers of the Pink Ranger were passed down to Karone, Andros's sister and formerly known as Astronema, Leo welcomed her into the team and befriended her. Now that's the story of Leo Corbett."

Troy tells the story of Damon Henderson "Now it's time for the story of Damon Henderson. Damon was a mechanic on Terra Venture and the Astro Megaship before Kai Chen took the ship to Mirinoi to save Mike Corbett, Kendrix, Leo and Maya. Damon then became the Green Galaxy Ranger. Damon's knowledge of the Astro Megaship is an invaluable asset to the team. When Trakeena survived her final battle with the Galaxy Rangers, Damon and his teammates and helped the Lightspeed Rangers defeat her. Damon is also the husband of Maya. And that's the story of Damon Henderson."

Troy tells the story of Karone Corbett "Now it's time for the story of Karone Corbett. Karone or Karone Corbett was formerly Astronema, the princess of evil and then became a Pink Galaxy Ranger. Karone is the wife of Leo Corbett. Karone was born on the planet KO-35, and is the younger sister of Andros, the Red Space Ranger. She and Andros had dreamed of being a Power Ranger. However she was kidnapped by an evil bounty hunter, Darkonda. Darkonda took her to be raised by Ecliptor to be evil, and she was named Astronema. Astronema tried to destroy the Space Rangers. When Andros knew Astronema's true identity, he did everything to bring her back to the good side. Karone was then back to the good side and returned to Earth with Andros and the other Rangers. When Karone was falling off a cliff when she was protecting the Quasar Saber, Kendrix appeared and saved her. Kendrix passed her morpher, allowing Karone to become the second Pink Galaxy Ranger just like I told you the story of Leo. And that's the story of Karone Corbett."

Troy tells the story of Carter Grayson "Now it's time for the story of Carter Grayson. As a child, Carter was saved from a burning building by a fire fighter. This led him to become a fire fighter himself. He later found this fire fighter, who saved him to be none other than Captain Mitchell, his father-in-law. Captain Mitchell watched Carter becoming a fireman and he had the potential to become a Power Ranger and a leader. Carter is the Red Lightspeed Ranger. He was one of Mariner Bay's best fire fighters. He also develops feelings for Dana Mitchell, the Pink Lightspeed Ranger. He took down Queen Bansheera in a final battle. And that's the story of Carter Grayson."

Troy tells the story of Dana Grayson "Now it's time for the story of Dana Grayson. Dana Mitchell or Dana Grayson is known as a Doctor, a Pink Lightspeed Ranger and the wife of Carter Grayson. She is serious, intellectual, caring and level-headed. She gathers the team together all over Mariner Bay as Lightspeed Rangers. And that's the story of Dana Grayson."

Troy tells the story of Wes Collins "Now it's time for the story of Wes Collins. Wes is known as the Red Time Force Ranger. Wes was the child of Mr. Collins, a local industry overlord of Silver Hills. Wes's Dad wants him to grow up to inherit the family business from him. He wasn't much disciplined and maintained, he was a spoiled brat in general. Wes is also a best friend of Eric Myers, the Quantum Ranger. He also developed feelings for Jen Scotts or Jen Collins, the current wife of Wes and also Jen is the Pink Time Force Ranger. Wes is a member of the Time Force Rangers while Jen is the leader of the Time Force Rangers. And that's the story of Wes Collins."

Troy begins to tell facts about the other rangers "I'm just going to tell you tell short facts about Casey, Jayden, Mike and Emily. Casey Rhodes, the Jungle Fury Red Ranger is known as a zoo keeper and a Pai Zhua Master. Jayden Shiba is known as the Leader of the Samurai Rangers. Jayden also has a girlfriend named Mia Watanabe, Pink Samurai Ranger. Mike, Green Samurai Ranger and his girlfriend Emily, the Yellow Samurai Ranger are both one of the members of the Samurai Rangers and always train together in martial arts. And those are the facts about Casey, Jayden, Mike and Emily."

Tyler said "Can you tell me about Tommy, TJ, Cassie, Leo, Damon, Karone, Carter, Dana and Wes? And also do they have children?"

Troy said "Yes they have Children."

Troy then mentioned the ranger families "Tommy Oliver and Katherine Oliver have one son and one daughter."

"TJ Johnson and Cassie Johnson have one son."

"Leo Corbett and Karone Corbett have one son."

"Damon Henderson and Maya Henderson have one son."

"Carter Grayson and Dana Grayson have children who are twins, a son and a daughter."

"Wes Collins and Jen Collins have one son."

Ryan said "I can also tell you my story instead Troy already told my sister's story and my brother-in-law's story. You would all know that I am Dana's brother and Carter's brother-in-law. When I was young, I was involved in a car accident along with my father, Captain Mitchell and my sister, Dana. Three of us were falling over a cliff. My dad had a secure grasp of Dana, but I was hanging on by my father's shoe. The spirit of Diabolico appeared and offered a deal: Diabolico would save me, but in payment he would raise me, and my dad would not see me again until my 20th birthday. My Dad at first refused, but when I began to fall, Diabolico's spirit saved him. My Dad said it was the hardest decision he ever had to make to me. I also have a son named Reid Mitchell, also known as Carter and Dana's Nephew. And that's my story."

Katie said "I'm now going to tell you my story. I was a Time Force detective who went back in time to 2001 along with my teammates Jen Collins, Lucas and Trip. Trip, the Green Time Force Ranger is also my current husband and I have one son named Toby. And that's my story."

Dillon said "Scott Truman was the leader of the RPM Rangers and also Summer Landsdown, the Yellow RPM Ranger is my girlfriend. And that's the only thing I can tell you."

Troy said "The mega rangers like Me, My girlfriend Emma Goodall, Jake Holling, Gia Moran, Noah Carver and Orion were defending earth from being destroyed by the Armada. I hang out with the Red Rangers like Leo Corbett, Carter Grayson and Wes Collins. My girlfriend Emma Goodall hangs out with Cassie Johnson, Karone Corbett and Dana Grayson. Noah Carver also hangs out with TJ Johnson. Jake Holling hangs out with Damon Henderson and Mike. Gia Moran hangs out with Emily only. Orion also hangs out with Tommy Oliver and Robo Knight."

Keeper said "Rangers, you must take some rest, you are about to fight the army tomorrow morning."

Tyler said "next time I like to meet Leo, Carter and Wes."

Koda said "I would like to meet Noah and TJ someday."

Shelby said "I also like to meet Emma, Cassie, Karone and Dana."

Riley said "I want to meet Jake, Tommy, Damon and Mike."

Chase said "I want to meet only Jake and Tommy."

Next Morning the rangers then came back to fight Sledge's Army.

Tyler said "Ready Guys?"

All other Rangers said "Ready!"

All Dino Charge Rangers morphs "It's Morphin Time! Dino Charger Ready! Energize! Unleash the Power!"

Troy morphs "It's Morphin Time! Go Go Megaforce! Megaforce Red Ranger!"

Ryan morphs "Titanium Power! Titanium Ranger Rescue ready!"

Katie morphs "Time For Time Force! Time Force Yellow Ranger!"

Dillon morphs "RPM! Get in Gear! RPM Black Ranger!

The rangers then finished the job on time and defeated Sledge's Army. The rangers began chatting and hanging out together and are going back to the command center."

Troy said to the Dino Charge Rangers "Guys I guess it's time for us to leave. We'll always come back for you and to call you our friends."

Tyler shook hands with the four past Rangers and said "Thank You."

Troy, Ryan, Katie and Dillon disperse, and later the Dino Charge Rangers celebrated their victory at the command center.


End file.
